Love Sucks, or Does It?
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: After a car crash her life was ruined,but when Kori meets Richard her life gets better. Until a X comes back into her life. After that it all goes down hill... like her having to get married to some guy she doesn't love! Will Richard be able to save her?
1. The Break up

CHARACTERS: 

Kori Starfire

Richard Night Wing

Rachel Raven

Victor Cyborg

Garfield Beast Boy

Wally Kid Flash

Jen Jinx

Kate Kitten

Roy Speedy

Karen Bumble Bee

Xavier Red-X

Melinda Kori's mom

Jeffery Kori's dad

Matthew Vlad's son

Vlad Matthew's father

COUPLES: 

Kori and Richard

Garfield and Rachel

Victor and Karen

Wally and Jen

Roy and Kate

Melinda and Jeffery

Matthew and Kori

Vlad and Melinda

Xavier and Kori

Xavier and Jen

Roy and Kori

Love Sucks, Or Does It? 

_It was a rainy January day; Kori was going to go to Starbucks and get something, but on her way a speeding car came around the corner and hit her head on._

**Present Time:**

Kori woke up in a hospital bed, it was around 11:00 pm, her head hurt, and she couldn't move because of it. She looked over at a calendar next to her and read the date; it was June 27, 2009! She was hit in the year of 2006, and it had been 3 years that she's been sleeping.

Questions were going through her head. Why am I here? How did I get here? Does my boy friend know I'm here? Kori had completely forgotten about her boy friend Xavier! Had he move on?

Kori didn't care if it hurt she got up and started for the door. When she got out, a nurse came and took her right back to her room. Kori tried to tell the nurse she had to go and find her boy friend, but the nurse refused to let her go. Once the nurse got her into the hospital bed she called up someone and told them, she's awake. About ten minutes later Kori's parents came in with flowers and a teddy bear.

Kori was so happy to see her parents again, it seems like it had been forever since she last saw them. Well it had been three years scene she last saw them. After an hour of hugs and kisses and we missed you so much, Kori asked about Xavier. Her family hesitated and then Kori knew that Xavier had moved on, Kori just started crying, she wanted Xavier to come and tell her it was ok, but she knew that that would just be a lie.

After a month or 2, Kori went back to school and the first thing she sees is Xavier kissing somebody. Kori walked right up to him and slapped him; she didn't care if people were starting at her she was too mad to think of them. Xavier stared at her and then he realized that it was Kori.

"Kori it's you I thought you were dead. I don't believe it, how are you, are you ok?" Xavier asked, turning to face her.

"No I am not ok! What do you think? The first thing I see when I come back to school is my boy friend or I guess ex-boy friend kissing another girl!" Kori yelled.

"When I went through all of my letters from people, I didn't see one from you. I saw some from my family, and from friends, and even Roy my ex-boy friend, but not one was from you. I thought we had something special, and that maybe I meant something to you, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I was nothing to you, I hate you Xavier!" After saying that Kori left and didn't look back.

"You were still with her, you told me you two were over," the girl kissing Xavier said.

"That's because I thought she was dead. I didn't think she would come back, so I moved on to you," Xavier said, trying to make it sound better than it really was.

"How could you do that to her. I can't' be with you anymore, I'm sorry but I can't be with somebody who does that to somebody else," and with that Jen left Xavier, but not before slapping him as well. Xavier watched her walk off and soon his check started to hurt like hell. Jen was running to catch up with Kori and when she finally did she told her how sorry she was and that she didn't know. Kori and Jen soon became friend and Xavier was left in the dust.

It was nearing close to the October dance and everybody was worried. They were either worried they won't get asked to the dance, they would be rejected, or that a nerd would ask them and they didn't know how to say no. Kori had gotten asked out 5 times already and none of them were what she was looking for.

Kori was waiting for Xavier to come crawling back to her asking her to go to the dance with him and then she would say no and walk away, but sadly that time never came because he already had a date. So Kori went with a football player named Richard and Jen went with a guy from the track team named Wally. It was getting close to the dance and the girls still had to get dresses. They were shopping for at lest an hour and finally they found dresses.

They were long and black with a trim of orange on Jen's and on Kori's there was a trim of red at the bottom. When it was the night of the dance Kori and Jen were at Kori's house waiting for Wally and Richard. When the boys finally came they all left in the white limo they rented for the night. When they got there everybody was starting at them because they showed up in a limo. When they got into the gym, that's where the dance is, they went to find their other friends. Jen and Kori found 3 of their other friends: Rachel, Karen, and Kate. While Wally and Richard found their 3 friends: Garfield, Victor, and Roy.

They all found their dates and started dancing. Kori danced with Richard, Rachel danced with Garfield, Karen danced with Victor, and Kate danced with Roy. While they were dancing, Richard noticed Kori wasn't paying full attention to dancing so he asked what was wrong.

"Hey, umm Kori and you ok? You seemed kinda zoned out," Richard said.

"What? Ohh I'm just looking for somebody and I, Richard you are a really nice guy but, I'm really looking for my ex. Maybe we can just be friends. I'm still a little mad at him right now and don't want to start a new relationship just yet," Kori said as kindly as she could.

"Ohh, well it's fine, I guess nobody get what they want," Richard said sadly.

"Well that is true, but Richard you are a really nice guy and some girl is goanna be really lucky when she gets you." Kori said, causing him to smile. After the dance they all went back to Kori's house for a small party and ended up leaving some time after 11.

Kori was upstairs thinking that maybe Richard could be the guy that she's looking for. He was smart, nice, not to mention good looking, caring, and well everything she wants a guy to be. And she should get over Xavier anyway. With that thought in mind, Kori got out her cell phone and called Richard. When he finally picked up it sounded like she woke him up.

"Hello who is it? Do you people know what time it is?" Richard asked, sounding rather grumpy to have been woken from his slumber.

"Sorry Richard, it's me Kori. I was thinking about what I said earlier and I'm sorry… I was wrong. You're a really great guy and I'm over Xavier. So I was wondering if the offer of being your girlfriend was still open?" Kori asked, really hoping the answer would be yes.

"So you called me at like midnight to ask if you could be my girlfriend? That is the weirdest thing anybody has ever done for me," Richard said, slightly laughing.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"That would be a yes. How about I pick you up at 7… tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow at school and then at 7," Kori said happily.

"Alright, night Kori. I'll see you tomorrow," Richard said.

"Good night Richard," Kori said, and with that she hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

The next day, Kori woke up with a smile because she remembered who she was with. When she got to school she met up with Richard and then went to class. But in the bushes hiding, was Xavier, staring at Kori and Richard with envy in his eyes. He was really pissed that she was with somebody else and not him. He was going to get rid of Richard if it was the last thing he did.

The next week they had off because of Halloween. Richard was up at 5 though, to watch the sunset on the beach. (They live by the beach) When Kori woke up she looked out her window and stared at the beach

"A beautiful day for a swim," Kori said and got on her bikini and walked out to the beach. When she got there, Kori was surprised to find Richard sitting on the beach.

"Hey, what are u doing there so early?" she asked him. Richard turned around and stared at Kori, fighting the urge to start drooling. Kori was only in bikini due to the fact she thought she would be alone.

Kori's bikini was brown with pink Hawaii flowers scatted on her top and bottom pieces. He stared at her and Kori started to get worried.

"Richard… you still there?" she asked.

"What? Ohh sorry just thinking," Richard said, quickly turning back to the ocean.

"Ohh, so what are you doing out here so early?" Kori asked, taking a seat beside Richard.

"I come to watch the sunset every morning. What are you doing here so early?"

"I came for a morning swim."

"Won't you be cold? It's November and the water is like ice," Richard said, staring at Kori like she was crazy.

"In the state I came from, it was very cold and the water here is really war compared to there," Kori said before put her stuff down and walking to the pier.

When she got there, she jumped into the water before Richard could tell her not to. When Kori hit the water it was like a bucket of water came over her. She came up for air and looked around her. She was in pretty deep water so she swam back to the beach. Richard was there waiting for her with a towel.

"Are you ok? I still can't believe you jumped into the ocean," Richard asked, wrapping the towel around Kori.

"I'm fine," Kori said, pulling a few strains of wet hair out or her face.

"How about you pick me up at 7 for a movie," Kori asked.

"Alright," Richard said before they walked off.

**That Night:**

When Richard came to pick Kori up, he was dressed in a pair of Denim Jeans and a black t-shirt. He rang the doorbell and Kori came out. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink tang top.

"So what movie do you want to go see?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, I just want to know how we're getting there," Kori asked, scanning the street for cars that weren't in driveways.

"I will be driving you and we're taking my motorcycle," Richard said, pointing out his motorcycle in her driveway.

"A motorcycle! I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." Kori said excitedly. They got on and Richard started the bike. With a glance behind at Kori, they were off.

With the wind going through her hair and the rush of everything else, Kori had never done something so fun in her life. When they got to the theater, Kori got off the bike and hugged Richard.

"Ohh thank you Richard for the wonderful ride I loved it. It was the most fun I've had in years," Kori said after finally releasing him.

"No problem, I had fun myself and after the movie I'll take you to a secret spot I know about. Then I'll take the long way to your house so you get to ride on my motorcycle. Sound good to you?"

"Yes it sounds like a wonderful time," Kori said happily before they went to the ticket stand. They went and saw X-Men 3 "The Last Stand" and when the movie was over, like Richard had promised, he took Kori to a secret spot. When Kori saw the beach she got so excited because she loved the beach.

Richard took Kori to a romantic beach side in a private area. The moon was shining on the water and it wasn't cold or hot, the air was just right. Richard rode his motorcycle on the beach to a small blanket, 2 candles, and a picnic basket. Richard parked his bike and then helped Kori off the bike.

"I hope you like it Kori, I came an hour early to set it up," Richard said, taking her hand.

"Ohh Richard I love it, I've never had a picnic by the beach," Kori said, looking at the scenery.

"Come sit down Kori," Richard said, guiding her to the blanket and food.

"So what made you change your mind about being my girlfriend?" Richard asked, lighting the candles.

"Well, I guess I realized I was throwing away my life waiting for Xavier, so I took your offer and you are a really sweet guy and I wanted to give you a chance. Why?" Kori asked.

"Ohh, just wanted to make sure you didn't just like me because of my dashing good looks," Richard said, smiling at her.

"Richard!" Kori cried before splashing some water from the ocean at him.

"I was just joking; don't get your panties in a bunch," Richard said, drying himself off.

"Let's eat I'm really hungry," Kori said, looking at the basket.

"Kori you just ate at the movies like a gallon of popcorn and you're still hungry?"

"Ya, so what's it to ya?" Kori asked, crossing her arms.

"Fine, whatever you want," Richard said, handing her the picnic basket.

"Ohh you are so sweat I just love it. Hey do you have any chocolate?" Kori asked, scavenging through the basket.

"No, but I do have chocolate covered strawberries," Richard said, taking out a bowl of them from behind him.

"Ohh! Richard! You're too good to me," Kori said smiling at him. Richard took out a strawberry and leaned over, feeding it to Kori and causing her to moan with delight. After they had some chocolate covered strawberries, they started talking about their childhoods.

"So where did you grow up Kori?" Richard asked.

"I grew up in Italy and it got really cold during the winter that's why I like to swim in the ocean in fall and winter because it reminds me of home," Kori said, taking a sip of her water.

"Do you miss home?" Richard asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm planning on going to visit them sometime this up coming summer. So what about you?" Kori asked him.

"I grew up in Gothem City with Bruce Wayne and then came here for high school and to go to college. But when I was really little I was one of the acrobats in the Flying Graysons, but when my parents and brother died… I was adopted by Bruce and lived about 4 years with Bruce in Gothem and then, like I said, I moved here," Richard said.

"Richard, I'm so sorry that you lost your family," Kori said.

"Thanks, it was just one of those freak accident things," Richard said before they were silent for a while.

"What do you want to do now?" Richard asked, changing the subject.

"I want to go for a swim," Kori said, standing up.

"In what? If you're gonna go skinny dipping I'll have to get some better lighting," Richard said playfully.

"Don't worry I brought my swim suit just in case. So now the question is what are you going to wear?" Kori asked, taking off her tang top to reveal her bikini top.

"I'm going to wear my boxers if I even go swimming," Richard said, watching as Kori pulled down her mini skirt so she was left in her bikini.

"Come on don't be a party pooper," Kori pouted, slowly walking to the water.

"No it's too cold," Richard said, standing up.

"If you come in I'll give you a kiss," Kori said, looking back at Richard.

"I'll be right in," Richard said before Kori turned back to the ocean.

"_Yep, Richard is a guy,"_ Kori thought. Richard followed Kori to the end of the dock, but before they jumped in Kori said,

"Nice boxers," Richard's boxers were black with hot pink skulls on them.

"Thanks I like them too but they're not mine," Richard said. With that Kori pushed Richard into the ocean and then jumped in.

"So Kori about that kiss you promised me," Richard started, after he came up for air.

"Ya, what about it?"

"Am I going to get that kiss or not?"

"That would be a not."

"What? I jumped in the water for nothing?" Richard asked.

"No you didn't jump in the water for nothing. You didn't ever jump I pushed you in," Kori said, pointing out the truth.

"So? I still want my kiss," Richard said.

"First you have to tell me whose boxers they are, if not yours," Kori demanded.

"I was just joking, they're mine. Now can I have that kiss?" Richard asked.

"No. Now you have to catch me," Kori said before swimming off.

"Fine I'll catch you and I'll get that kiss. But I must warn you, I was the fastest kid on the Gothem City swim team," Richard said before swimming after Kori. In a few minutes Richard caught Kori by pulling her under water and grabbing her waist, holding her in place.

"Now I want my kiss, I caught you and earned it," Richard said.

"Wow I didn't know it meant that much to you to get a kiss from me," Kori said, slightly amazed.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me. One of them being that I'm completely crazy and don't like to be fooled by pretty girls," Richard joked.

"Crazy eh? Well, sounds like one hell of a kisser. How about first we get to somewhere where we can stand? That way we won't sink in the middle of the kiss," Kori said, giggling.

"Very good idea," Richard said before they swam towards sure. When they got to water they could stand and they got closer.

Kori could feel his breath on her lips and then his lips on hers. She loved the feeling of him near her and she deepened the kiss. She wrapped one of her hands around his neck and the other hand was in his hair. Richard wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer, they pulled away from each other just in time for a wave to hit. They got up after the wave was gone and started splashing each other and playing in the water.

At about midnight, they got out of the water and dried off. They arrived at Richard's house around 1.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to stay here for the night?" Richard asked, unlocking the door and walking inside.

"I heard there was a storm coming in tonight and I saw it in the sky on the way back. I hate to be alone during a storm so I'd like to stay at your house for the night," Kori said, (by the way they went to a different beach not the one right next to their house)

"No problem, I'll set up the guest bed for you. It's just down the hall from my room and right next to the bathroom. Ohh and down to the right of the hall is the kitchen I'm to the left hall," Richard said, going over to a closet and pulling out a robe.

"What's the robe for?" Kori asked, taking it.

"Well, I thought you might want something to sleep in," Richard said. Richard soon went into his room after telling Kori good night and fell fast asleep. Kori on the other hand couldn't sleep at all because of the stupid storm. Kori was really scared so she got up and walked/ran to Richard's room. When she got there she was thankful the door wasn't locked. Kori walked into his room and poked Richard.

"Richard, I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" Kori asked.

"Ya, sure," Richard said, yawning.

"Ohh thank you soo much Richard," Kori said before she got into his bed and fell fast asleep, but when Richard answered her question he was half asleep. He was in for a big surprise in the morning, being the fact that Kori wasn't exactly clothed.

**That Morning:**

When Richard woke up he looked over to the right he screamed a girly scream.

"Kori what are you doing in my bed, and please tell me that you're wearing something," Richard said, looking over at her.

"Umm, I poked you last night and you said it was ok to sleep with you. I was scared of the storm and I'm not wearing any clothes, I'm naked," Kori said, leaning over to Richard.

"Oh my god!" Richard yelled before Kori started laughing.

"Of course I'm wearing clothes," Kori said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't ever do that again. If Bruce came in here, I would be dead. And are you wearing any clothes besides you bra and underwear?" Richard asked.

"Umm no I'm not wearing anything else, why is that a problem?"

"Yes that is a problem,"

"Well sorry I didn't know, and what's the problem you are my boyfriend, it's just like seeing me in a bikini," Kori said, sitting up.

"Ok, you have a point. I shouldn't have freaked out and yes I am your boyfriend," Richard said confirming it.

"Don't you feel better now?"

"Ya sure. I'll turn around so you can go back to your room and put clothes on."

"You don't have to turn around I don't care it's up to you weather or not you turn around."

"Wait? I thought you were wearing a bikini under your clothes? How do you have a bra and a pair of underwear with you?" Richard asked.

"I have my ways," Kori said before getting out of his bed. When Kori got out of his bed she noticed how cold it was,

"_Did it rain last night, did it snow last night?"_ Kori thought to herself. She got up and grabbed her pillow but with out her knowing somebody was looking and he goes by the Richard Grayson. She walked out and got dressed when she came back out she was wearing the same pink tang top and mini skirt. Kori met Richard in the kitchen and he made her french toast, after that he took her home.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe, bye Kori' 'Bye Richard and thank you letting me stay at your place.' Before Richard could leave Kori gave him and peck on the lips and ran to her door because it was starting to rain. When Kori got into her house she sunk to the floor thinking about what she had just done.

"_Did he want to be kissed? Did I do the right thing by kissing him? Will that one peck bring us closer or break us up?" _ these questions were running through her mind like crazy and finally she made up her mind, she was going to take a long warm shower.

When she got out she saw she had one new message, it was from Richard.

"You have one new message: _Hey Kori it's me and it's about 3 and I was wondering if you could call me back, you left your bra at my house. So you might want to come and get it. I found it well I was cleaning your room and changing the sheets. I put it in the wash so if your missing any clothes it's most likely at my house. Bye. _End of message."

After Kori heard that she got dressed into a short black strapless dress and a pare of black high heels. She got into her black Lexus and drove over to Richard's house. When Richard answered the door she gave him a quick peck on the check.

"Looks like somebody is happy to see me," Richard said, moving aside to let Kori in.

"Yes I am very happy to see you because you're my boyfriend. Besides, don't I have to be happy to see you?" Kori asked, smiling at him.

"What does that mean?" Richard asked.

"I'm just joking, don't go crazy," Kori said.

"Umm where are my clothes?" Kori asked, breaking the silence.

"Ohh right, it's in the dryer. I'll go check on it," Richard said before walking off.

"Here it is," Richard walking back with a black Victoria's Secret bra, Kori blushed.

"At least you have good taste," Richard said, causing Kori hit him with her bra.

"I'm just joking," Richard said and they started laughing and then they made there way to the door.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"I don't know I think I'm free," Kori said.

"So do you want me to take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure that would be nice. Where would you be taking me, because I think I've had 1 too many surprises for one or two days," Kori said, slightly laughing.

"There's this new Italian restaurant and also a really nice Mexican restaurant. Which one would you like to go to?" Richard asked her.

"I think I'm going to go with the new Italian restaurant, it might remind me of home, and right now I'm a little home sick," Kori said.

"Alright I'll pick you up at 8 and this time no surprises after. Does that make you feel better?" Richard asked her.

"Yes that sounds very nice. I'll see you then and when you called I was in the shower. So I couldn't answer the phone," Kori told him.

"Alright well bye I better get home," Kori said, stepping outside of the door.

"Bye," Richard said before Kori got into her car and drove off.

It was the next day and Kori couldn't wait for her date with Richard. The other night she had called him because of another storm came and she was scared. She was up until 3:30 in the morning talking to him on the phone. Kori didn't wake up until 12 because of her talking to Richard and when she went on her email she saw that he was on line.

His status was: _I'm sleepy cuz my crazy girlfriend kept me up half the night. _She clicked on his name and started talking to him.

_Richardlover1: how u doin? I missed u last night… ur bed is warm, my bed is cold_

_Sleepyforever: I'm tired thanks to you_

_Richardlover1: but u did like talkin to me rite? cuz I could have called Xavier… I know how much you love it when I talk to him_

_Sleepyforever: no, I'm happy u called me I'm very happy u called me and not him i still don't like him one bit for leaving u like that _

_Sleepyforever: I just wanted to let u know I never will leave you, I promise_

_Richardlover1: Richard I know I mean a lot to you but I don't want you to make a promise you might not keep it's too much to handle _

_Sleepyforever: fine if it will make you fell better then I wont make that promise but I do love you kori, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me _

_Richardlover1: I love u too Richard, I have 2g get ready for our date tonight, luv ya and I'll see you in a lil bit_

_Sleepyforever: alright see ya I luv ya too bye_

After Kori signed off, she went and got into her bathroom to start her long bath. Before she got into the bath she made sure she had the phone with her and then she got into the bathtub. The hot water on her felt relaxing and she needed to relax badly. She had so many questions on her mind again and she didn't know how to get ride of them.

The first question was: "What am I going to wear?"

"Does he really love me?" was another.

"Do I really love him as much as I think I do?" was one of the last questions.

These were only some of the many question that were on her mind but the other ones were, "What should I eat?" but those questions were the less important questions.

When Kori got out she went to her closet and went looking through her dresses. She found a red dress that she really liked and a pare of matching shoes to go with it. Kori also found a black dress and a night blue/dark blue dress that was strapless and she found the perfect high heels. The high heels were silver and had a star on them. In the end, Kori choose the blue dress which worked out perfectly with the occasion. Richard came and picked her up around 7:50 and they were off to the new Italian restaurant. Richard made reservations at the restaurant so they didn't have to wait, Richard had gotten them a table on the balcony with a beautiful view of the ocean and a candle lit for a table for two, it was perfect.

"Richard it's beautiful, I love it," I said, smiling at him.

"I picked it out just for you, I knew you would love it," Richard said, taking her hand in his.

"Well you know me very well," Kori said, smiling at him. When the waiter came by he dropped off their food, they were sharing a plate of salmon and after that they had chocolate cake.

"Richard I had a great time and the food was amazing," Kori said as they walked out of the restaurant and over to his crimson corvette.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Wow look at the time I better get you home before it gets too dark," Richard said before starting the car and driving off.

"Bye Richard, thank you again for the wonderful time," Kori said as they stood at her door step.

"Bye Kori, I'll see you later," Richard said. He gave her a quick kiss before Richard drove off to his house. When he got home all he could think about was a certain redhead named Kori. But when Kori got home she wasn't even thinking. She just got undressed and fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning Kori was sick from food poisoning so she called Richard to cancel any plains they had today because she was sick.

"Don't worry I'll come take care of you and then we can still spend our day together," Richard offered. But little did her know that he was in for a big surprise when he came to her house. When Richard came into the house he found things everywhere. They were books on the ground and the couch was turned over and the lamp was knocked over and there was broken glass in some areas.

"Kori! Where are you? What the hell happened to your house?" Richard yelled. When he didn't here a response he got worried and started searching the place for Kori. When he walked into the next room it was all the same, stuff was everywhere. He then went into her room and found everything was different, nothing had been moved or broken or knocked over, all he found was a note.

"_Richard I have her and you know where to find her. If you don't I suggest you start looking, you have until tomorrow at midnight to find her if you don't I win kill her. From your best friend in the world, Red-X"_ Richard just stared at the note over and over and over and again. He kept reading it to search for clues but, he found no clues at all. There was nothing else for him to do he had to suit up into Night Wing.

He got into his car and drove off to Jump City. he was going to visit Bruce. When he got to Bruce's house he rushed in the backdoor and grabbed his suit and put it on. Richard knew who Red-X was, he was Xavier, (another reason why he hates Xavier) And he knew where to find Xavier and Kori.

They were Xavier's favorite hiding spot, pier 41. Richard didn't plan on waiting until midnight, but he did because he had something on his mind. How was he going to tell Kori he was Night Wing?

Ending one: He tells her and she brakes up with him because he didn't tell her earlier.

Ending two: She dumps him because she found out on her own and she's mad I didn't tell her.

Ending three: I tell her and then she's mad I didn't tell her but then I tell her that I never thought I would have to be Night Wing and she takes me back.

Ya I think I like that one, let's hope that's how it all turns out.

When he got to pier 41 he found kori in a cage wearing what she wore to bed (which isn't much) and next to the tied up and caged kori was the hated Red-x.

"Good to see you showed up, I was getting worried that you might have not found your little girlfriend Richard," Red X said mockingly.

"Leave her alone!"

"Ohh temper much, no you wouldn't want my finger to slip on this little button and to have her fall down into the water. Now that wouldn't be any good because then you would lose your girl. So if I was you, I'd control that little temper of yours."

"What do you want with her?"

"It's not what I want with her… it's what I want with you. What I want is you gone, out of the picture, and dead," Red X said.

"That will never happen! I promised I would never leave her and I don't plain on breaking that promise."

"When then I guess you should say goodbye to her, because if I don't get what I want then she dies. So what are you going to do?"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my god. This chapter used to be 7 pages, but after I went and edited it and spaced things out… it's 14 pages!! Oh my god!! While editing this chapter, I was about ready to bash my head into the wall! It was killing me. So now, I'm going to go back and edit all of my stories, starting with this one…..**

**I'm gonna have one hella of a busy summer. Anywho, still the normal stuff, even though this is the edited version and the original was already posted, please review.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. RedX

Red-X had that one question going through Richard's head.

"_So what are you going to do?" _

That one question was what he had to answer and that one question was what would change his life forever. Do I kill myself to save her and brake my promise? Do I let her fall and then live with the guilt of her death hanging over me for the rest of my life? Or do I let her fall and then jump in after her instead of the other 2 options? We could both die if I do that, but then we'll be together. I say I go with option 3 because it's the best option I have.

"Red-X you can go ahead and let her fall I don't care," Richard said, regretting his every word.

"Really? I didn't expect that from you but whatever I still get to kill somebody and that's all that I care about. Say good bye Kori here come a one way ticket to death!" Red X said and right when his thumb hit the button Richard ran to the where the cage was and jumped in after her. (He called the police while Red-X was making his speech earlier so when he jumped in the police soon came and took Xavier to jail. And Kori wakes up when the cage floor drop bellow her.)

The water was crazy and there was high tide at the moment so Richard had to fight the water and find Kori before she drowned. Richard did finally find her she was on a rock with her feet and hands tied up and she couldn't speak. Richard swam over to her and took out the gag and untied her feet and then her hands. Richard then took hold of Kori and swam to the surface. Once there, Richard made sure Kori had caught her breath before saying,

"Kori follow me and don't take your eyes off me understood?" he asked.

"Yeah but how do you know who I am?" Kori asked, looking around at the high waves.

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to tie this around you so we don't get separated. I need you to swim right next to me and we'll make it to shore and I'll tell you how I know you. Ok?" Richard asked, tying the rope around Kori's waist and his own.

"Yes and thank you for saving me," Kori said before they swam off. Luckily for them they could ride with the tide so it made it a little easier for them.

When they reached shore an ambulance came to check on Kori and Night Wing.

"So Night Wing I still want to know how you know who I am," Kori said after the ambulance men had checked them clear.

"Kori I will tell you when I think your ready, but until then you can know me as your close friend," Richard said and with that he gave her a quick peck on the check and drove off on his motorcycle.

"As a close friend? Where do I know that voice?" Kori asked herself.

"Mama would you like a ride home?" a man from the ambulance asked.

"Yes please," I said before walking over to the ambulance.

When Richard got home he was mad at himself for not telling her he was Night Wing.

"Arg! How could I be so stupid as to not tell her I was Night Wing? She's going to find out sooner or later why not tell her then? Wait… I know what to do! I need to get somewhere private so nobody else will find out. Ya that's why I didn't tell her because there were too many people around… ok now I feel better… sort of. I can't believe I'm having a conversion with myself. I really need to get some sleep or I might go crazy," Richard said before he put his suit away and went to sleep, only to have weird dreams about talking carrots and a piece of cheese.

Around the block there was a different story but she still talked to herself.

"Where do I know that voice from. It's like I've heard that voice before and I here it a lot too. It's like I now Night Wing from somewhere, I just don't know who and who am I around the most? Richard. Who does that voice sound like the most? Richard. Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere? Ohh My God! Richard is Night Wing!!!!! I have to call to find out, but what if somebody might be listening. I know I'll just have to go to his house and as him myself, but first I think I should get on some clothes that aren't wet," Kori said before she quickly got on some dry clothes and then got into her black Lexus and drove to Richard's house. What has Richard gotten himself into?

When Kori got to Richards house she was very mad. When she knocked on the door Richard was amazed it didn't fall of it's hinges.

"Kori what are you doing here? Do you know that it's 2 in the morning?" Richard asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't care what time it is. I have a question to ask you and there is no way you're getting out of it," Kori said, stepping inside.

"Umm ok, what is your really important question?" Richard asked.

"_I hope she didn't find out because if she did I can kiss her good bye_," Richard thought to himself before Kori asked,

"Richard I want the truth and only the truth. Are you Night Wing?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I left you with a cliff hanger, Please tell me should Kori take Richard back right after he says yes or should she wait to take him back or should she dump him and never take him back? Please tell me what you think. **

**Edited: So this chapter wasn't as hard to edit… it also wasn't as long. Please review and I hope that when this story is finally done being edited it will be much better. Thanks to everybody that reviewed!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. Yes I'm Nightwing

"Yes Kori, I am Night Wing," Richard said.

"_Here comes the slap that I don't want to happen,"_ Richard said, slightly closing his eyes and waiting for the slap.

"Richard, why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me tonight at the beach?" Kori asked.

"Kori believe me, I wanted to tell you but there were too many people around that might've found out if I told you right there. I was going to take you somewhere tomorrow and tell you and it would be private and then nobody else would find out," Richard said.

"What do you think I would do if you did tell me? Did you think I would scream to the heavens: Oh my gosh Richard Grayson is Night Wing?" Kori asked, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Well sort of, but I should of told you earlier and I'm really sorry. I'm such an idiot for not telling you and I feel horrible about it. Kori I'm so sorry please forgive me," Richard begged.

"Richard, I'm not sure I can for give you. This is a really big secret and I told you all of my secrets and some of them were really big for me. I don't think I can take you back right away, I think we need some time apart from each other. And I'm not going to tell anybody your secret." Kori said, walking away slowly. good bye richard or night wing which ever one I don't care.'

"Kori please don't do this. Kori I'm so sorry please don't go…..please I love you," Richard begged. Kori stopped and turned to look at him,

"Good bye Richard or Night Wing, which ever one I don't care," she said coldly.

"Kori please," Richard said, but it was too late she was already gone.

"The one person that loved me and I just lost her," Richard said grimly and walked back to his room. When Kori got home, she went to her room and cried her heart out, little did she know that around the block somebody else was crying for her.

The next day Kori didn't even get out of bed, she couldn't will herself to. She called Jen, Rachel, Kate, and Karen to tell them the bad news but she left out the part where Richard was Night Wing. They came over as soon as they could and they made her some soup and got her some chocolate and a big glass of milk.

"Girl I feel so bad for you I mean, he must have done something really bad to make you brake up with him," Karen said, handing Kori a piece of chocolate.

"Ya cuz when you see somebody you like you hold on to them pretty tight," Kate said gorging herself in chocolate.

"Well happiness doesn't last forever like we want it to," said Rachel in her, I don't really care about this voice.

"I'm going to miss him and I hope that if we get together again that he will tell me everything," Kori said after eating chocolate.

**With Richard:**

"Guys want to go play a game of mini golf, I need to tell you all something," Richard asked from his seat on the couch..

"All right we'll meet you at the mini golf palace in a little while and do you want us to bring candy and lots of it?" Garfield asked, standing from the couch and wiping off crumbs.

"Why do you ask that?" Richard asked, setting an empty glass on the table..

"Because the only time you want to go play mini golf is because your really sad and you always want us to bring candy," said Wally, putting back on his white Nikes.

"Ohh ya, I guess this has happened before. So ya bring the candy and don't forget the Nerds," Richard yelled, as they walked out the door.

"Alright man we'll meet you in 20," Victor said before leaving. Richard was glad that Victor always knew what to do.

**With the Girls:**

The girls stayed home watching chick flicks and romance movies and 2 horror movies, and they ate lots of chocolate.

"Girls we need to do something other then watch movies and get fat from chocolate.," Jen said in a very bored voice.

"Do you guys want to go out for a game of mini golf?" Kori suggested.

"Ya that would fun lets go!" Kate said happily. When they got to the golf palace the boys weren't there yet but when they got there they were in for a big surprise.

"Alright girls let's get started, who wants to go first?" Jen asked, walking over to the first hole.

"Kori I think you should go first because it was you idea," Kate suggested.

"Alright lets get started," Karen said and they all waited for Kori to take her turn. Kori made a hole in one on the first shot and then she saw _him_ and she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that there, checking in, was Richard Grayson and his stupid friends.

"Come on guys lets get going. We just have to wait behind these girls and then it's our turn. I think we should wait a little before we get started so that we don't have to wait for the next hole," Richard said and then he looked up and saw his friends staring at one girl in front of them.

"Hey guy who are you looking a……," but he never finished his sentence because he was bewitched in the beautiful eyes of Kori Anders.

"Umm wow, didn't know you girls would be her," Garfield said nervously.

"Well we didn't know you guys and one jerk would be here either," Kori said. She was mad and everybody knew it.

"Umm are you ladies done with your move because we're still waiting… not meaning to be rude or anything," Roy said. Kate just stared at Roy. If looks could kill, Roy would no longer be with the living.

"Girls I want to go, I don't want to be around him," Kori said as she started to walk away.

"Kori are you sure? I mean how bad can one secret be? I think you're over reacting," Karen said.

"Over reacting?! I would love to tell you what his "little" secret is, but I promised him I wouldn't! It's like he has another life and he didn't tell me! And no he does not have a kid with some girl. I'm going, if you girls want to continue the game then cross my name out I'm walking home!" Kori said before walking off in the direction of her home.

"Man I think you know what to do," Victor said to Richard before Richard ran after Kori.

"So who wants to play golf?" Kate asked and they all turned her way and shock their heads at her.

"Kori, Kori! Please don't run from me, please don't. I love you and I was going to tell you," Richard yelled, running after Kori.

"Sure you were going to tell me. The same as I was going to tell you that you look ugly in orange," Kori said bitterly.

"Hey you're mocking me," Richard said.

"So what if I'm mocking you I know you weren't going to tell me. I can't believe I thought I had your trust. I thought you might had been the one that didn't just say they loved me and that they would tell me everything but that you meant it. I guess I was wrong and it's never going to happen again. Richard I'm going to move back to Italy this summer and I'm leaving you behind. I'm leaving in 1 month and I don't plan on ever coming back," Kori told him, finally stopping.

"Kori why are you doing this? I know you don't want to leave all of your friends. I understand if you want to leave me behind but what do I have to do to keep you here. Tell me and I'll do it please I love you," Richard said.

"Fine, you want to know what you have to do to keep me from moving?" Kori asked, her evil thoughts stirring.

"Yes I want to know what I have to do so bad," Richard said.

"You have to tell your secret to everybody you know and some people you don't. I will make you a list and then you have to tell those people. Understood?" Kori asked, crossing her arms.

"Kori do I have to…? I mean do you know what could happen if I do?" Richard asked, trying to find a way out of it.

"No but I do know what will happen if you don't. If you don't I will move. So make your pick. Your Secret or Me," Kori said, making Richard cringe.

"Kori please I can't do this. I mean tell people my secret, tell people that I'm the greatest Hero ever to be in this town," Richard said. Little did Richard know that Victor was right behind him when he asked,

"Kori you want me to tell people that I'm night wing?"

"Yeah and you can cross one person off your list," Kori told him.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked her.

"Turn around and I think you'll see what I mean," Kori said before he turned around. When Richard turned around he saw Victor staring at him, wide eyes, big mouth and all.

"Victor please tell me that you didn't hear that, please tell me you didn't hear that," Richard asked, already knowing the answer.

"Alright I didn't hear that, but that would be a lie," Victor said.

"Ohh my god I can't believe you heard that. Kori look what you made me do!" Richard yelled.

"I didn't make you do anything you're the one that yelled it out. And if you're going to talk to me that way then I'm going to move in a week," Kori threatened.

"No wait! I'll tell people my secret, just please don't go," Richard said, giving in to the deal.

"1 month Richard. Bye," Kori said before walking off.

The next day Kori emailed Richard the list of names: _Rachel, Kate, Jen, Karen, Roy, Garfield, Wally, and somebody that works for the news. _

"I can tell my friends, but tell somebody that works with the news they will tell it to everybody. I can't do that," Richard said, staring at his computer screen.

"No I have to do it for Kori yeah… for kori," Richard said before looking at the list.

"Well I might as well start with Garfield and Rachel, they've known me the longest," Richard said before logging on so he could email Rachel and Garfield, but Gar first.

**screwedupbigtime:** _gar u there?_

**SexyDude:** ya _I'm here, why do you need me?_

**screwedupbigtime:** _I need to tell you this and it's not easy to, but Gar……… I'm Night Wing_

**SexyDude:** _OMFG!!!!! Your night wing_

**screwedupbigtime:** _yes now I have to email Rachel ok so don't tell anybody because I will hurt you sooo bad I now where u live and I'm night wing so I could hurt you, beware_

And then Richard went to Rachel's email, "Ok Rachel, you're turn," he said before opening a window.

**screwedupbigtime:** _Rachel are you there I need to tell you something for Kori_

**IHateEverything:** _what do you need to tell me Richard?_

**screwedupbigtime:** _Rachel I'm night wing_

**IHateEverything:** _ya right richard, if you're night wing then come in your suit and pull off you mask in front of me, but not today because I'm busy so I can't I'll see night wing 2morrow. _

"Great! Now I have to wait until tomorrow. Well at least that leaves me time to rest.

The next day Richard suited up into his night wing suit and headed over to Rachel's house.

"Rachel are you there?" Richard asked through the door.

"Yeah, in the living room come in Night Wing or whoever you are," Rachel said before Richard made his way to the living room and then right in front of her he pulled off his mask.

"Wow, you weren't lying. Yup, Kori should be pissed at you," Rachel said, turning her attention back to her book.

"Not helping!" Richard yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not lying," Rachel said before Richard left after putting back on his mask.

"Alright now I have to tell Roy and Kate and they were on a date at the beach," Richard said before leaving for the beach.

"Roy, Kate I need to tell you something," Richard said, walking over to them.

"OMG! You're Night Wing I can't believe it! Can I have you autograph?" Kate asked, jumping to her feet at the sight of him.

"Umm sure, got paper?" Richard asked before she held out a piece of paper with his picture on it.

"I'm your biggest fan ever. I love you!" Kate screamed.

"Hey man back off she's with me," Roy said, stepping in front of Kate.

"I'm not after her I'm doing this for Kori," Richard said, causing Roy to back down a bit.

"How do you know Kori?" Kate asked. Richard pulled off his mask.

"I'm Richard, your friend. Now you know the truth, so I have to go. Bye," Richard said before leaving. Roy and Kate just stared out into space for almost a whole hour without moving from shock.

After Richard told just those 4 people, 3 of them kept asking questions and it took him almost 2 weeks to get them to leave him alone. Now he has a little less than 2 weeks to tell the last 4 people, but this time he decided to space it out. He was going to stat with Wally and give him a few days before going to Jen, then Karen, and lastly the news people. Richard made his way to Wally's house.

"Wally are you there?" Richard asked knocking on the door.

"Come on in," Wally said and Richard opened the door.

"Wally, I need to tell you something," Richard said walking into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Wally said and Richard went into the kitchen.

"Wally, I'm Night Wing," Richard said, taking off his mask.

"Dude no way! Are you serious? You're the one and only Night Wing! The King of the Night!" Wally yelled.

"Actually Batman is the King of the Night, but yeah. Same general picture. Now where's Jen? I need to tell her what I just told you," Richard said.

"Why do you need to tell them?" Wally asked.

"If I don't Kori will move back to Italy and never come back and I only have 2 more weeks. Kori is making me tell somebody that works with the news too. I can't do that, people could come up to me and try to kill me or kiss me or something else if they're a girl. Do you know how many crazed fans I have? Last time I checked it was somewhere around 12,000 or more and then there's still the jealous men out there! I can't do this, but I love Kori. Wally what should I do?" Richard asked, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"I think you should tell Jen and Karen, but don't tell the news people. I think you should follow her to Italy and then win her heart back," Wally said, getting some spices out a cabinet.

"I like the way you think. So now I only have 2 weeks to tell Jen and Karen, find out where she's going, pack, and then I still have to get a plane ticket," Richard said, sighing.

"I'm gonna start with the girls," Richard said before leaving.

The next day Richard went online and bought a first class plane ticket to Italy a few hours after Kori's plane leaves. He started packing his bags and told everybody he was leaving to follow Kori and that he wasn't coming back without her. (He also told Jen and Karen, but not the news people)

**The Day Kori Leaves:**

"Well good bye everybody I'm leaving to go back to Italy. I don't want to leave any of you, but I have to my parents are making me no matter what," Kori said, loud enough for Richard to over hear.

"So you're saying that you have to?! So I didn't have to tell people my secret because you're leaving any way?!" Richard yelled, pushing his way to Kori.

"Well if you did then I would have left and missed you but I don't think I'm going to miss you after you yelled at me. Richard I can't believe you!!" Kori said, before she ran off crying.

"Ya real nice Grayson. She was already sad she had to leave and then you yell at her," Karen said bitterly.

"That's not cool man," Victor said before they all walked off leaving Richard all alone.

"Great now my friends and Kori hate me. Well I'm glad I'm going to Italy because I won't have to be around them anymore.' Richard said after they all left.

**A few hours later when Richard was leaving:**

"Alright everybody good bye and I most likely won't come back any time soon," Richard said.

"Alright man. Just get our Kori and bring her back home. We all want her back," Victor said before Richard grabbed his stuff and got onto the plane. With one final wave he was gone into the clouds.

"I'm coming Kori. I'm coming to win your heart back," Richard said to himself and then he fell asleep.

When he woke up the plane landed and he got off.

"Ok now all that I have to do is find out where her house is and how I'm going to get there. I can look in the phone book to find out where she lives. I can rent a car and take a taxi to my place that I rented, umm and I have my spy stuff so I should be all good.' Richard thought as he walked out of the air port and called over a taxi.

When he got to his house he set his down, then he called up the car company and rented a car. That night Richard got his stuff ready but he chose not to go tonight because he was too tired.

**With Kori:**

"Kori I want you to meet Matthew, your husband to be."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohh my gosh Kori's getting married. Please tell me what you think. And thank you every body that reviewed. Luv ya much,**

**I Laugh at Ur Pain.**

_Edited:_

_Well, this chapter wasn't too hard to edited. All of the chapters will become longer after I finish editing them, but it will be much easier to read with better grammar and stuff. So please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	4. Meeting Matthew

"WHAT!!!!????" Kori yelled, shocked by her mother's words.

"You heard me your husband to be," her mother repeated.

"Mom you can't chose who I marry. I want my freedom!" Kori exclaimed.

"Honey, I am your mother and you will do what I want and what I think is best for this family," Kori's mom said, trying to explain her actions.

"Mother I thought you just wanted me home. If I knew that I was getting married then I never would have come back," Kori said.

"That's why we didn't tell you. I knew that you would never come back if we did," she said.

"Mother this isn't fair I want to chose who I marry! This is so unfair" Kori yelled.

"Honey you're getting married no matter what you say or do!" Melinda yelled as Kori ran upstairs crying like there was no tomorrow.

_With Kori:_

"How could she do this to me? I cant' believe she so selfish to pick a husband for me. I hate her so much, she is such a," Kori never finished what she was saying though because of a knock on her door.

"Kori it is me, Matthew. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kori said before Matthew stepped inside.

"Kori, I'm sorry that you have to go through this. You have a boyfriend, don't you?" Matthew asked, closing the door behind him.

"I had a boyfriend. I broke up with him a mouth ago, because he kept the biggest secret in the world from me," Kori said sadly.

"Well I hope I can fill the space he left in your heart," Matthew said, smiling at Kori.

"You know what, you're really nice," Kori said, smiling in return.

"Thank you Kori, good night, sweet dreams," Matthew said before he left. Kori then said to herself,

"Maybe it won't be so bad marrying him," and she fell asleep.

_With Richard:_

"Alright today is the day. I know where she lives, I have all of my spy gear, and I have the car… now all I need to do is get to her house. Her house has so much security it's almost impossible to get into her house. Oh well, I have to try for Kori. And if they catch me Kori will know it's me," Richard said before starting the car and driving off.

Richard reached Kori's house or palace after an hour of driving. He got out of his car and made his was to the fence and he climbed over it.

"Alright this is easier then I thought it would be," Richard said and of course that jinxed it because red laser things turned on and there were search lights and other painful traps.

"Alright, all I have to do is dodge the spotlights, avoid the painful traps, and not step on the red laser things," Richard said, looking out at the security.

"Ok this is going to be fun and hopefully easy," Richard said sarcastically before he started.

He started out by watching the patterns of the searchlights to find out where it was safe to be and when it's safe to be there. Then he found out where all of the traps were so he knew where not to step, and he found out where all of the lasers were. All he had to do was get across without being caught.

"All right lets get going," Richard said and without hesitation he headed out into the field of death. He made it without being caught by the searchlights and with out setting off the lasers, but he got his foot caught in one trap. (He fixed his foot problem when he made it out of the security field.)

"Alright I made it to a window and my foot hurts really bad," Richard said once he finally stopped by a window.

Richard looked up into the window and saw Kori come down holding hands with some guy. (Richard wasn't very happy when he saw her holding hands with Matthew.)

"_What makes that guy so special to hold her hand," _Richard thought to himself.

"Ohh see Kori. Matthew will make the perfect husband," Richard heard some lady said in the back round.

"Ohh my god Kori is getting MARRIED!!!!!!!!!????" Richard yelled before fell over and hit the laser security.

"Hey punk freeze! What are you doing in here?" some guards yelled, rushing over to him with guns. Richard didn't feel himself move and he didn't come back to reality until he heard,

"Richard, is that you?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, another chapter done! I think this won't too long. Because by around this chapter I got a review saying to space out the talking… so I think the next chapter will be easier to edit. Anywho! Please review as always!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	5. Happy Moments

_Recap:_

"_Richard. Is that you?"_

"Kori! It's you, I've missed you so much, or everybody at home misses you," Richard said.

"Richard how did you get here, and how do you now where I live?" Kori asked.

"Kori I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be in your house, I don't deserve to even be seen by you after the way I acted. Kori I just wanted to tell you that everybody at home misses you and I'm sorry and that I still love you," Richard said, but then for some weird reason the guard hit him in the back of his head and was knocked out.

"Richard! Why did you do that to him?" Kori asked.

"I was ordered to," the guard said.

"By who," Kori asked and the guard pointed to her mother.

"Mother how could you do that to him?! He's my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"What? You never told me you had a boyfriend!" her mother said.

"Well I do, that's why I can't get married because I love Richard Grayson!" Kori exclaimed.

"That is too bad for you because you're getting married to him no matter what," her mother ordered.

"You have brought nothing to my life but pain and sorrow. Why are you doing this to me?!" Kori yelled and then she grabbed Richard by the hand and dragged him upstairs.(Richard is half awake so he was running along with her, but she was still dragging him a little.) Up in her room, Richard and Kori were having a little chat.

"Richard why did you follow me here?" Kori asked him.

"Because I can't live without you. Kori I love you and I'm sorry for acting like a dick; please forgive me, please," Richard begged.

"Richard did you tell all of the people on the list?" she asked.

"Everybody but the news people. If I did I might put you in danger and people at random could come up to us and try to kill us," he explained.

"Richard, I knew you wouldn't tell the news company, but richard you had no right to follow me here," Kori said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't just let you walk out of my life. Kori I love you with all my heart and that promise I made, well I've kept it, I still love you and always will," Richard said and then Kori started to cry,

"Kori please don't cry it kills me when I see you cry," Richard said.

"I'm not sad, I'm crying tears of joy. Richard I love you too," she sobbed. Then Richard pulled her up to look into his deep blue eyes.

"_The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I can never look away from his blue orbs he calls eye," _Kori thought to herself. Then he pulled her in closer and he captured her lips into a deep, passionate kiss. Kori wrapped her arm around his neck and the other arm played with his hair. His arm went around Kori's waist and the other went up around her back. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Richard," Kori said.

"I love you too Kori," Richard replied.

The next morning Kori woke up to find Richard in a chair close by her bed. She smiled at him and poked him.

"Richard wake up I need to tell you something," Kori said.

"What is it?" Richard asked, yawning.

"Richard I'm getting married in 2 months to Matthew, but I don't want to marry him. Richard I love you, not him. What are we going to do?" she asked nervously.

"We're going to find out more information about Matthew and Vlad and why your mother wants you to marry Matthew so much. Does your mother usually let you do what you want with your life?" Richard asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because that means that there has to be a reason for her to want you to marry him so badly. I'm sorry kori but I think your mom is hiding something or is being black mailed. Because this doesn't sound like your mother," he explained.

"I think you're right, I think we should find out what 's going on with my mom," Kori said.

"We will start spying tonight, and we have to get proof of whatever is going on with your mom," Richard declared. When they went downstairs they ate and then took a walk in the garden.

"Matthew I want to keep and eye on them and make sure they don't kiss, hold hands, hug, or anything else that has to do with them being happy. By the end of this month I want Richard to be out of the picture and you and Kori to be happy together. Do you know what to do to make this happen?" Vlad asked, glaring down at Richard and Kori.

"Destroy any happy moments they have together and to kill Richard Grayson," Matthew replied.

"Yes, you're catching on very fast my dear child. I want you to kill Richard Grayson and win back Kori's heart. If you don't then you will be the one that dies in the watery grave. Is that understood?" Vlad asked.

"Yes father, I understand," Matthew said.

"Good, now get to work and make Kori and Richard hate each other."

I WILL NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE UNLESS I GET 20 REVIEWS. SO SEND YOUR REVIEWS!

_Wow! I'm demanding! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	6. MM

They went for a walk through the garden holding hands, but that was about to change.

"Alright now all that I have to do I brake them up," Matthew said to himself.

"Let's go sit on the bench I want to tell you something," Richard said, but before they could sit down Matthew got a rock that was as big as a baseball and round like one. (I have no clue why it round… I just made it that way.) Then before they could turn the corner to reach the bench matthew threw the rock at Richard's head and hit him head on. Then richard fell to the ground.

"Ohh my god! Richard! Somebody help please!" Kori screamed. That's when the guards come in and see richard on the ground with a small poodle of blood around his head.

When the doctors were done with sticking him up, Matthew came into his room, and locked the door. (Dun Dunn Duunnn) He came in with a shot (I hate getting shots.) and then he gave Richard the shot. **(the shot is M.M, mad median. It will make him really mad at everybody he sees or talks to.)** Then matthew unlocked the door and ran away from Richard's room. (I don't like matthew either, he's a boob.)

The next morning Richard woke up to see Kori's beautiful smiling face.

"Ohh Richard you're ok. I was so worried," Kori said.

"I'm fine go away," Richard said coldly. Kori looked kind of hurt but didn't need to be told twice. She got up and left him and went to her room to think.

"Matthew what do you want? Go away. You're ugly and annoying," Richard told Matthew as he walked in with a disgusted voice.

"Good to see everything is going according to plan," Matthew said before walking out, smirking.

"It's in his system," Matthew said to his father as he walked by. His father just smiled in response. (they're a very sick family.)

The next day Kori was hoping Richard would be back to his normal self, but to her disappointment Richard was even meaner today. When she asked him a simple question he would yell at her, for example.

This morning at breakfast:

"Richard could you please pass me the syrup?" Kori asked him.

"No. Why don't you get it yourself," Richard said before Kori left the room.

Present time:

"_Why does Richard have to be so mean? I just asked if he could pass me the syrup and he yells at me. What is wrong with him? I know he would never yell at me or snap rude comments back at me when I ask him a question. Somebody must be doing something to him to make him act this way, and I'm going to find out who,"_ Kori thought to herself, now determined to put an end to this.

The next day Kori went to spy on her mother. She would've asked Richard to help, but all he would do is yell at her. So Kori was on her own for once in her life. She started by looking through her mom's day planer, she found out that at a 2:30 her mom had a secret meeting with Vlad. That's where Kori would look first.

She had put a mini microphone on Melinda's dress so she could here everything her mother said or if somebody was talking to her.

"Vlad must Kori get married to Matthew? She looks so unhappy and all it just breaks my heart to see her unhappy," Melinda said, sorrow in her voice.

"No she must marry Matthew! And if she doesn't I'll tell everybody about the little affair you had with me, but I'll say I knew nothing about you being married. So she must marry Matthew," Vlad threatened. Kori couldn't believe it

"_Mother had an affair with Vlad. That's just wrong! He's like 93 or something!"_ Kori thought to herself. After hearing that, Kori ran off to her room to think.

**You're all probably wondering where the father is, Jeffery. Well he went off to war before Kori left for New York. Now here's a little bit of information on what's been happening with everybody:**

_The Richard being mad at Kori and everybody else went on and it hasn't stopped. This is now 2 weeks later and Kori hates Richard. Every night while Richard is asleep, a maid comes in and gives him a shot to keep him mad. If they didn't give him the shot he would be back to his normal old self in a few minutes, but if he got up and ran around he would get dizzy and faint, just side infects that come with to M.M. So Kori is having second thoughts about get out of marring Matthew, she's thinking she might want to get married to Matthew and dump Richard… again. One more little thing I should tell you, if someone is using M.M for 3 week they will die. Just thought you should know that, now back to the story._

Kori came downstairs and walked right past Richard not speaking to him. One because he would most likely just yell at her and two because she was mad at him. Kori walked right into her mother's room.

"Mother I want to get married to Matthew in a week. That is final, I don't want to hear any questions about it. Is that understood?" Kori said, startling her mother.

"Uh, yes dear. I will arrange the making of your dress right away," Melinda said, rather surprised by what Kori had said. Then Kori left, feeling much better. When she walked by Richard she said,

"Richard I'm getting married to Matthew in one week. I don't think you care much, just wanted to tell you," and with that Kori walked off to her room.

"I don't care who you marry. I don't even care if you live or die!" Richard yelled to Kori.

Kori started to cry and then she ran upstairs to her room but before she shut the door she yelled out,

"I HATE YOU RICHARD GRAYSON!" and then she slammed the door.

IF ANYBODY WAS PAYING ATTENTION TO THE LITTLE BIT OF INFO I TYPED UP TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NOTTICED THAT IF SOMEBODY IS USING M.M FOR THREE WEEKS EVERYDAY THEY WILL DIE. KORI'S WEDDING WILL ME ON THE DAY WHENTHREE WEEKS IS OVER. IN SIMPLE FORM, RICHARD WILL DIE ON THE NIGHT OF KORI'S WEDDING. OR WILL HE?READ TO FIND OUT,AND PLEASE SEND REVIEWS. LUV,

I Laugh at ur Pain

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Wow, all caps… how is anybody supposed to read that? Oh and BTW, I bolded the little bit of info, that way you wouldn't miss it. Anywho! Thanks to everybody that reviewed the first time around and thanks to those reviewing now!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	7. I'm Sorry

THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEW AND THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO READ MY STORY. _Finally I start being nice…. On with the story._

BTW: _When there's writing in italics that means it's me talking in present time, not first time around…. Now on with the story…. Screw the first time I said it!_

**With Kori:**

It was getting close to the end of the week, it was Friday. (Kori told her mom that she wanted to get married in a week to Matthew on Sunday so they have 1 more day until the wedding. And richard only has 2 more days to live. MAHAHAHAHA!)_ wow, evil laughter… that's bad. _

"Mother when is my dress going to be her? I want to try it on and make sure it fits me," Kori asked, looking at the clock.

"It should be here any minute," Melinda said before the door bell rang.

"Umm is this the residents of Kori Anders?" some weirdo with a dress said. _"some weirdo"? was I seriously too lazy to give him a name…how troublesome… lol_

"Yes please come in. We would like to make sure the dress fits before we pay you," Melinda said to the weirdo named Bill. _I feel better now, I named him Bill._

They took out a white sleeveless wedding dress that was make of silk and had on white rose on it where the v neck ends. Kori tried it on and it fit perfectly, and it looked great with her shoes. (the dress has to match the shoe. lol) _what is up with the "lol"?!_

"So Matthew, what do you think of it?" Kori asked Matthew well she was twirling in it.

"I think it looks great and that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Matthew said, smiling. _Ugh! Suck up!_

"Ohh Matthew your too much. I love you Matthew," Kori said. _I think I'm gonna puke!_

"I love you too Kori," Matthew said and then he gave her a kiss on the lips. (Ah the pain!) _for once, I agree with myself! The pain!_

When Kori felt his kiss she didn't feel safe like she did when she kissed Richard. She felt like nothing happened and that it was just a kiss with no meaning or feeling. She brushed off the feeling and went back to looking at her beautiful wedding dress. _You don't have the feeling cuz you don't love him… duh!!! Opps, sry, I'm ruining the story._

The next day Kori was very nervous about the wedding. She still didn't find any use of the information she got from the secret meeting, but she let it slide. She just wasn't so sure she was doing the right thing by getting married to Matthew. She felt like she still loved somebody else, like Richard. No matter how much she tried to fight it she still felt something for Richard and that feeling was never going to leave her. But she had to get over it and move on, which was part of the reason she was getting married. _Oh my god Kori! Just dump Matthew, say "Too bad mom, you brought it upon yourself," and go with Richard!! You are killing me here!_

**With Richard:**

Richard woke up and felt like half of his energy was drained him. He couldn't get out of bed, he just went back to bed and didn't wake up until it was 5:45 pm.

**Dinner starts at 5 o'clock because they think that after dinner they should have more time in the sun and ya. So richard slept through dinner and part of a early celebration about the wedding. Now Richard has one more day to live, on the night of the wedding when the maid gives him the shot he will be dead by the next morning, but that will happen tomorrow night, if it does happen at all. Back to the story**.

**With Richard:**

When Richard woke up he noticed that it was dark. He looked out his window and saw that everybody was having a party.

"Stupid people. They have a party and don't tell me, I hate everybody down there enjoying the party," Richard said to himself._ Damn! Richard sounds like the life of the party! He's right! Why didn't they invite him… oh yeah, I made it that way…. So get over it Richard! _He tried to get up but he was too weak, so he called a maid to get him a wheel chair. When he was downstairs Kori ran up to him.

"Richard why are you in a wheel chair? Are you alright?" she asked him.

"If I knew what was wrong with me do you seriously think I'd be down her wasting my time by talking to you? I'm fine, but why would you care, don' t you have a husband to be worried about?" Richard said bitterly. _What a nice guy!_

"Yes I do have a husband to worry about but you're still my friend and that's what friends do, they look after each other and they make sure they're ok," Kori snapped at Richard. _Ohh, I didn't know that. I'll be back, I g2g say sorry to some people. Just kidding… gosh I'm mean, but not that mean…. _

Richard just wheeled himself away from her and into the kitchen. (he's really hungry right now because he didn't eat anything at all yet.) When he got into the kitchen he grabbed a piece of cake, from the party and a glass of milk. Then he wheeled over to the TV and started watching Family Guy. (yep when you're sad watch Family Guy.) When he was done with his cake he wheeled himself outside to look around at the garden. Then about 10 minutes later Kori came out too. (The M.M is starting to ware off, so ya.) _"so ya" wow, that's depressing. _

"Ohh I'm sorry Richard I didn't know you were out here. I'll leave now," Kori said as she started to walk away.

"No. Kori I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for all of the mean things I've said to you over the past few weeks. I don't know what it is but something just made me really mad at everybody that talked to me. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry, can we still be friends?" Richard pleaded to Kori with a look of care in his eyes.

"The best of friends. But why are you in a wheel chair, you were fine yesterday?" Kori said. _I like EGO WAFFLES!!!_

"I don't know. When I woke up I felt like half or more then half or my energy was drained from me and I was too weak to get up. It hurt when I tried to," Richard said. _I know why!_

"Richard do you want to go on a walk through the garden?" Kori asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that sounds like lots of fun, maybe we'll make it to the bench by the fountain this time," Richard said, referring to the first time they went for a walk in the garden. Kori laughed as she remembered what had happened that day.

"Hey why are you laughing? That rock hurt my head really bad. I find there is nothing funny about that," Richard said.

"It was just the way you said it that made me laugh. Now about that walk around the garden?" Kori said once again trying to change the subject once again. Kori grabbed the handles on the back of the wheel chair and made her way down the path.

When they reached the fountain it was a beautiful site. The fountain was lit up with different colored lights and there were stars all over the fountain. It was a very romantic spot at night. Kori looked over to Richard and saw he was looking out into the starlit sky, but then he looked over at her and she looked away blushing. Then Richard spoke almost as if he was afraid to ask,

"Kori are you sure you want to get married to Matthew?"

"Richard why would you ask that?" Kori asked him. _Yeah! Why?!_

"I just want to make sure you're happy with who you're gonna be with," Richard said.

"Yeah, I'm happy with who I'm with. It's just I would of liked to give us a chance. But I guess that won't happen because I'm getting married," Kori said, turning her gaze to the ground.

"If things don't work out with Matthew I will always be there for you," Richard said, smiling.

"Always? You promise?" Kori asked.

"Yeah always and I promise the same way I promise I would always love you," Richard said and then he looked up into the beautiful eyes of Kori and got lost in them.

"Richard you still on Earth?" Kori said, joking around.

"Ya, just thinking of the old times… about us," Richard said the last part in a hushed voice.

"Richard you have to stop saying that. It feels like you're putting guilt on me and I can't take it, it's making it hard for me to get married to Matthew and I can't…," Kori said.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you it's just I don't want you to get married to him. Something inside of me is telling me to not let you get married to him, but it's just a gut feeling, nothing I should worry about. I just hope I'm doing the right thing by letting you go," Richard said sadly.

"Richard I…," Kori started up never finished because,

"Kori is that you? It is getting late you should come back inside," Matthew said.

"You should get a good rest for tomorrow," he added.

"Good night Richard. Do you want me to bring you back to the house?" Kori offered before she was about to walk off.

"No thank you. I want to stay out her for a little bit longer to think. Good night Kori," Richard said before Kori walked back to Matthew, but before she went inside, Kori looked over to Richard and saw him looking up at the stars. She smiled and followed Matthew inside her house.

When she got to her room she was just laying there and doing nothing at all but thinking. Soon she feel fast asleep but only to have the weirdest dream. She was in an ally way and taking a short cut home when somebody came up to her and grabbed her from behind.

"_If you scream I will kill you," the man threatened her and then started going through her bag. He took her wallet, cell phone, and anything else that he could sell to somebody. Then out of the sky Night Wing came down and beat the crap out of the man._

"_Are you alright? Did he hurt you or do anything to you?" Night Wing asked._

"_No, thank you Richard for saving me," Kori said, smiling at him._

"_Kori is that you?" and then the dream was over._

**With Richard:**

"Why am I letting her go? I love her and I know it, but I do nothing about it," Richard said before out of nowhere, his cell phone rings.

"Hello who is it?" Richard asked.

"Hey man what up? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the longest time and now I got you. So how are things going with you and Kori?" Victor asked.

"Well she's getting married to Matthew tomorrow," Richard said

"What? She's getting married tomorrow!!!!!!!!!?" Victor screamed into his phone.

"Man you have to stop her from marring what's his face and you have to bring her back home. Why does she want to get married to Matthew anyway?" Victor said.

"Because I was a jerk to her and everybody else in her house. I don't know what happened I was just mad at everybody that talked to me and I couldn't stop myself, it was like a bad dream seeing her cry. I was a jerk and she didn't deserve it I think she wants to get married to Matthew, so I'm not going to stop her," Richard said, accepting defeat. _Loser! Don't give up so easy!!!_

"Do you want her do get married to Matthew? I know you love her and she loves you, something weird is going on with you and you have to find out what," Victor said.

"Alright I'll try to find out what's making me so mad at everybody bye," then Richard headed to his room. _It's called PMS Richard! lol_

When he got inside he made his way to his bed and then he just lay on top of his sheets and couldn't sleep, he was thinking too much. He was thinking about when him and Kori were together, they're first kiss, how he's going to stop the wedding, why is he so mad at everybody. But then his thoughts were interrupted when somebody opened his door, it was a maid. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. She got closer and then she pulled out a shot and she put it up to his arm. She was about to give him the shot when,

"And just what do you think you're trying to do to me?" Richard said, right after he opened his eyes. The maid screamed and tried to run out of his room but Richard grabbed her by the arm.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. What are you trying to do to me and who ordered you to?" Richard asked.

The maid said only one name and one only,

"Matthew."

WHAT IS RICHARD GOING TO DO WITH MATTHEW? EASY: BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM. READ TO FIND OUT MORE AND IT MIGHT TAKE ME LONGER TO UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE TO TYPE I THINK THE LAST CHAPTER SO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS TO GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE. LUV,

I Laugh at ur Pain

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_Again with the big capital letters! OMG! I have to stop doing that. It's getting really annoying. I love my little commentary… it think it's funny. I was just putting on this really good lip balm. It smells like mint, tastes like nothing, and makes my lips all tingly!! I like it! Okay, this may be a TMI (too much information) but I'm getting like a major wegie sitting here. So while you read the next chapter, I'm gonna go fix it. _

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	8. Say anything and I will kill you

Richard was so mad he punched the wall and the maid screamed.

"What is that?" Richard asked the maid

"It's M.M mad medicine, it makes you mad at everybody," the maid said.

"So that's why I've been so mad at everybody. That is why Kori hates me!!!!?" Richard yelled.

"Umm yes. Please don't hurt me I was ordered to I had to," the maid said, flinching when Richard yelled.

"Did he tell you why he wanted you to give me this?" Richard asked.

"He said he was trying to kill you but it slipped out and he gave me 100 dollars and said he would kill me if I told anyone," the maid said, pulling the $100 out of her pocket.

"That bastard! He's trying to kill me and get Kori. That is really low. Go away and if you come back to my room tomorrow night I will hurt you," Richard threatened, letting go of the maid.

"But he watches me to make sure I go to your room," the maid said, looking over at the door.

"Then come in and just wait for a few minutes and then leave, but I don't think you will be coming to my room tomorrow," Richard said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to win Kori's heart back and stop Matthew. Listen if I need proof you will tell them everything and show them the shot. You're going to keep the shot from today and show them it if you have to. Is that understood? Richard asked.

"Yes but he said he would kill me if I told anyone," the maid said.

"Don't worry I won't let him kill you," Richard promised her.

"But how you are only one man and he has many people that work for him," the maid said.

"Because I'm Night Wing and nobody has ever died when I'm around. Now go," Richard told her. _Gosh! Now he has no problem telling people he's Night Wing!_

The maid stared at him and then she left. (Yes in Italy they know about Night Wing)

When the maid was gone Richard started thinking about how he was going to stop the wedding, stop Matthew's evil plan, and how he was going to win back Kori. Soon he fell asleep only to have very weird dreams.

_Richard saw somebody go into an ally way and then a man followed her. That was when Richard made my way down the ally way too but he came made his way on the roofs. Once Richard saw her up against the wall and a man looking through her bag he went down for the rescue. (Ya Night Wing to the rescue.) He flew down, or jumped down and caught the man in the mouth with his left foot. He fell to the floor and Richard tied him up to the lamp post. Then he asked the lady some questions and she replied in an angelic voice,_

"_No. Thank you for saving me Richard."_

"_Kori is that you?" Richard asked, but before he could reach out to hold her she was gone and everything else the dream was over, and Richard was starting to wake up._

"It's time to stop Matthew," Richard said as he woke up. _Well it's about time!_

**With Kori:**

"OMFG!!! I'm getting married today to the man I don't love!" Kori screamed as she woke up. She had just realized she had made the biggest mistake in her life. She was in love with Richard but she was marring Matthew. She was hating herself and life right now because she was about to get married to the person she doesn't love. Then a maid came in with her dress.

"Mama your dress is ready. And we made you waffles," the maid said kindly.

"Thank you. I'll be downstairs soon," Kori said and then the maid left her.

Kori got on her lavender robe and headed downstairs to eat waffles. When she was downstairs she took her plate of waffles and sat down in the living room. She turned on the TV and Spongebob was on. (it was the episode where Spongebob got his job at the Krusty Krab.)

"Honey are you ready for the big day?" Matthew asked, as he walked into the living room.

"Umm yes… of course," Kori replied in a uncertain voice, that Matthew didn't notice(he's such an idiot.) After he left Kori went back to her waffles and Spongebob.

**With Richard:**

"Uh what time is it?' Richard asked as he got up from his bed. Then he remembered last night and the maid.

"Kori I have to find her," Richard said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Hey, I can walk again," Richard said happily before he made his way downstairs to find Kori. He saw her in the living room eating waffles but then she got up and went to the kitchen. Richard followed her into the kitchen but she wasn't there. Richard ran out of the door in front of him and it led him into the hall that had a bunch of doors.

"Kori where are you? I need to tell you something," Richard called out into the hall. Then out of a door came Kori with a really big smile on her face.

"Yes Richard. What do you need to tell me?" Kori asked Richard.

'Matthew is up to something. Last night a maid came into my room and tried to give me a shot of Mad Medicine it makes me mad at everybody I talk to. That's why I've been so mad at you. The maid said that Matthew ordered her to give me the shot. I'm so sorry you have to here this on the day of your wedding but it's the truth.' Richard told Kori.

'Richard I know you don't like him but that doesn't mean you make up stories about him.'

"She doesn't believe me. How am I going to prove to her I'm telling the truth? I have to find a way." Richard said to himself as he went to the kitchen to get some food.

**With Kori:**

"Why did I tell him that? I love him and I was defending Matthew. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did that. I don't care if what he says is true of a lie all I care about is having him to love and hold," Kori told to herself as she lay down on the couch.

"I have to find a way to get out of the marriage. And find a way back to Jump City," she said determinedly before sighing.

"What am I going to do?" Kori asked herself

**With Richard:**

"Alright Matthew, I know you tried to kill me and get Kori but it's not going to work," Richard was talking to himself but he was pretending to talk to Matthew. Just then Matthew walked into the bathroom but he came in slowly so he heard what Richard was saying.

"So Richard… who told you?' Matthew asked from behind. Richard jumped 5 feet into the air and spun around to face him.

"Oh Matthew, I didn't know you were there. Umm what you doing?" Richard asked him, trying to change the subject. _They liked changing the subject._

"I'll ask you again. Who told you?" Matthew asked again.

"Why should I tell you?" Richard asked.

"If you don't tell me I will kill Kori. Now tell me, who told you?" Matthew threatened.

"The maid that you sent to give me the shot last night. I was awake when she came into my room. Now don't you go killing her, because then that would be proof of everything you did," Richard said, grinning as if he had beat him.

"Very smart Richard, you are oh so very smart," Matthew said in a mocking voice.

"Stop mocking me. So what are you going to do about me knowing about you know what?" Richard asked.

"Easy," Matthew said.

"Well? What?" Richard asked.

"Oh! You wanted me to tell you?" Matthew asked, acting rather blonde. _I have nothing against blondes, I'm one myself._

"Duh!" Richard said. "Dumb ass," he then mumbled.

"What was that?!" Matthew yelled.

"Nothing! Now tell me what it is so the writer could finish the chapter!" Richard yelled.

"Well I don't feel like it now. You were mean to me," Matthew said, crossing his arms.

"Oh my! Okay, who is writing this?!" Richard yelled. _I then hid in a corner before quickly typing,_

"Fine I'll tell you, I'm going to kill you," Matthew said.

"Well its ab-…wait! What?!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I decided to add that last little part for the heck of it. I wanted to have some fun. So Anywho… last time I didn't even leave authors notes… wow, that's sad. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain _


	9. The Plan

"You heard me I'm going to kill you," Matthew told him again.

"And how are you going to do that?" Richard asked.

"With this," Matthew said and then pulled out a gun!

"Matthew what the hell are you doing?" Kori asked as she came into the bathroom and saw Matthew holding a gun to Richard's head.

"Umm I can explain. Or better yet, I'll show you," Matthew said and then pulled out another gun and pointed it at Kori's head.

"Now this is what's going to happen. You two will say nothing about this and Richard you will say nothing about the M.M.," Matthew ordered them.

"What if we do say something? Then what will you do," Richard asked.

"I'm glad you asked. If Richard were to tell somebody about this I would kill Kori. If Kori were to tell somebody I would kill Richard. Is that understood?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Good. Now go back to whatever you were doing before this happened," Matthew said and then left.

"Kori what are we going to do?" Richard said after he was sure Matthew was gone.

"We do nothing and we get on with our lives. I get married to Matthew and I don't know what you're going to do with your life. But Richard we can't tell anybody because I don't want to die and I don't want you to die," Kori said.

"Kori you can't give up that easily," he told her.

"Yes I can, watch me," Kori said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Well I'm not giving up. I'm not going to let Matthew win this fight. Kori I need your help," Richard said, causing Kori to stop.

"Richard you heard him. If we say anything about this he'll kill us," she said, turning to face him.

"Then we go to court. I have the maid as proof," Richard said, walking over to her.

"What do you mean the maid as proof?" Kori asked.

"The maid that Matthew ordered to give me the shot every night well I'm sleeping. The one that told me everything about Matthew," Richard told her.

"Richard one person can't do anything. Matthew will just say he has no idea what she's talking about," Kori told him.

"Then we have to get proof and I need your help to get proof. So will you help me put Matthew behind bars?" Richard asked her.

"Fine I'll help you but only because I don't want to marry him.… Wait Richard the wedding is today there is no way we'll get proof in time," Kori said.

"What time is the wedding? Because you can say you're not ready yet and you can delay it so I won't take place until… 9 o'clock tonight. That should be more then enough time to find proof," he said.

"Alright I'll try, but the groom has to agree with that. He might think were up to something," she said.

"I have an idea. I can say I'm leaving in an hour, but then I'll sneak back in as somebody to fix the dress and then I'll spy on Matthew well I'm fixing the dress," Richard told her.

"One problem: The dress is fine. Wait you know how to sew?" Kori asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You're going to mess up the dress and that's why you have to change the time of the wedding. And of course I know how to sew, who did you think made my Nightwing costume?" Richard asked.

"Umm… Alfred," Kori said.

"Alfred is Batman's butler, not mine… sadly," he mumbled.

"Well I thought that… never mind. How are you going to spy on him if you're fixing my dress?" she asked him.

"I haven't figured that out yet but I'll find a way. Well I guess this is good bye," and then Richard left to pack his bags.

"Wait I just had a better idea," Richard said as he ran back into the bathroom.

"What if I dress up as an early wedding guest? Then I can spy on him. My new name is Brad, ya my new name is Brad. But you still have to ruin your dress so the wedding is delayed," Richard said and then he left to pack his bags without waiting for a response.

"Good bye every one, I'm going back to Steel City," Richard announced after packing his things he then left through the doors.

"Well it's about time he left. He was getting annoying," Matthew said after Richard shut the door.

"Matthew I'm still here and he's still my friend," Kori said angrily.

"Yes I know," Matthew said as he walked away. Kori just stared at him with a, I hate you look, and then she left to mess up her dress.

"Oh no what have I done?" Kori cried out in an extremely fake voice as she spilled the mustard she was drinking on the wedding dress. Everybody came into the room and looked at the dress.

"Well it looks like we have to call up the dress company and delay the wedding," one of the maids said.

"I think the wedding should be at 9 o'clock tonight. So we can have a moon lit wedding," Kori suggested, smiling up at Matthew.

"That's a wonderful idea," Matthew said, smiling at her as well.

"Alright then I'll call the guest and tell them they don't have to be here until 7:30 tonight," said Melinda as she left for the phone.

**Two Hours Later:**

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kori called out as she ran to the door.

"Hello I'm here for the wedding," Richard said in his new deeper voice.

"Yes please come in Brad," she said, opening the door for him.

"I like the way you clean up Richard," Kori added in a hushed voice.

"Everybody I would like you to meet a really close friend of mine. His name is Brad, we've been friends for almost 2 years," Kori said, smiling.

"Hello Brad," everybody said at once, but Matthew kept his mouth shut. _He must have stinky breath or something… lol. _

"So Brad where do you live. Like what city?" Matthew asked.

"I live in Steel City with my girl friend," Richard told him.

"So you're dating?" Matthew asked (Matthew is very nosey) _extremely…._

"Yeah… um why are you asking me all these questions?" Richard asked.

"Oh just wanted to know. Wanted to make sure you weren't some hobo," Matthew said in a very stuck up voice.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, you thought I was a hobo. You must be a really big idiot," Richard said, that last part with a smile.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Matthew asked with anger in his voice.

"No I called you a really big idiot. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. I'm just joking… sort of," Richard said that last part and everybody started laughing at Matthew. Matthew turned red and walked away.

"So Kori how are you? I've missed you so much," Richard asked, smiling with his triumph.

"I've been great, and this girlfriend of yours, what is her name?" Kori asked, a smile still on her face from laughing.

"Her name is Lauren. Sorry I never told you about her it was hard to tell you when I'm in Steel City and you're in Jump City. I've also been very busy with work and other things," Richard said.

"Where do you work?" Melinda asked.

'I work with Wayne Enterprise. My partner is Richard Grayson, but I've had lots of work because Richard hasn't been at work. He said it was really important," Richard said.

"Oh yes he came here for Kori," Melinda said

"Oh he did, that's very nice of him, now he gets to do the work I didn't finish," Richard said and a few people chuckled.

"Umm where is the bathroom? I think I had too much to drink on the plane ride here," Richard asked.

"I'll show you where it is," Kori said and then walked off with Richard following.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kori asked once they were down the hall.

"I'm talking to your family as Brad. Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?" Richard asked, dropping the fake voice.

"No I mean talking to Matthew like that. He might find out about Richard and Brad being the same person," Kori said in a hushed voice.

"Alright I'm sorry. I'll be more careful around Matthew. Don't worry he won't find out until tonight when I bust him," Richard told her.

"Please just be careful until then," Kori pleaded to Richard.

"It's ok, nothing bad is going to happen," and then he walked into the bathroom.

"Everything is going to be better then fine," Richard said as he pulled out a box and opened it to show a beautiful star shaped diamond ring. Then he put it back into his pocket and left the bathroom to go find Matthew.

THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A LONG TIME TO COME BUT NO NEED TO WORRY I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE THE 15TH. LUV,

I Laugh at ur Pain

_Wow, that was fun! Anywho, please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	10. Will You Marry Me?

I'M GOING TO CALL RICHARD, RICHARD INSTEAD OF BRAD UNLESS SOMEBODY IS TALKING OR HE'S TALKING.

**With Richard:**

Richard last say Matthew by the kitchen drinking beer, so Richard headed to the kitchen. When he walked in he turned on a tape recorder so he could get whatever Matthew was saying to Vlad.

"Father there is a really weird guest here, his name is Brad," Matthew said.

"Matthew I don't care about that. What happened to that Richard boy?" Vlad asked.

"He gave up on getting Kori back and left at 5, 2 hours ago. He said he was going back to Steel City," Matthew said.

"Well then I guess you won't have to kill him after all. Wait you told him something, didn't you? Because he would never give up on Kori, I've seen the way they look at each other and they're madly in love. What did you tell him?!" Vlad yelled.

"Nothing Father I didn't tell them anything. It was Richard, the maid told him about M.M and everything. In the bathroom I heard him talking to himself and he said my name so I snuck into the bathroom so I could hear what he was saying. Then I came at him with a gun and I was going to kill him but then Kori came in and I panicked so I pulled out another gun and pointed it at her head. I said if they told anybody about this I would kill them and then I left. I'm so sorry father," Matthew said very fast from fear.

"So Kori knows all about this? Is that what you're telling me?" Vlad asked.

"Yes father," Matthew said, waiting for a hit, but it never came. Instead, his father asked,

"Does anybody else know about this or anything about M.M?"

"Just the maid," Matthew told him.

"Then you have to kill her she might tell somebody. You will kill her tonight after the wedding when everybody is asleep or gone," Vlad ordered. That's when Richard left. He had gotten the proof he needed and now all he had to do was wait until the wedding. But first he had to tell the maid to look out for herself tonight. So Richard went to find the maid, when he did find her, he told her to leave right after the wedding if Matthew wasn't already gone. Richard arranged a cab to come get her at 10 if Matthew wasn't gone but if he was the maid should call the cab company and tell them not to pick her up. Now all that Richard had to do was wait until the wedding and pop the question to Kori.

(He's going to go to the bathroom and then make himself look like Richard again and then he's going to get Matthew behind bars and then pop the question. But that all happens when the priest asks if there is anybody that thinks these two should not get married, because then Richard is going to come out of nowhere and ya you know the rest.) _Wow, way to give away the whole story!_

Richard took a look at the guest list:

_Rachel Roth_

_Garfield Logan_

_Victor Stone_

_Karen Beecher_

_Jen Hex_

_Roy Haper_

_Wally West_

_Kate Moth_

And then there were other people that weren't so important.

"_Looks like I get to see my friends," _Richard thought to himself. He then made his way to the door to wait for their arrival.

When they came in Rachel was in a long black dress with matching shoes. Garfield was in a tux with a green flower in the top pocket. Victor was in a tux with a blue flower in the top pocket. Wally was in a tux with a yellow flower in the top pocket. Tim was in a tux with a red flower in the top pocket. Kate was in a pink dress with even pinker shoes. Jen was in a purple dress that went a little bit below her knees and shoes that match. Karen was in a white dress that reached the floor and she was wearing white boots that went about 4 inches below her knees. (all of the guys had roses just different colors.)

"Hey, I'm Brad there are food and drinks in the kitchen. Please enjoy the wedding," Richard said with a smile.

"Rachel," Richard whispered to her as she walked past. She looked at him and then walked over to the grandfather clock. When Richard came over to her she started asking questions.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? How do you know Kori?" she asked him.

"It's me Richard. Look Rachel I need your help. Matthew isn't a good guy," Richard told her, ignoring her questions.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because in fourth grade I pushed Garfield into you and made him spill his apple juice on you and said it was Victor," Richard told her.

"That was you?! Wait… Richard why are you dressed like that?" Rachel asked him.

"I'll tell you later just come with me," Richard said and then headed off to the room he was staying at.

"Rachel, Matthew isn't really in love with Kori and Kori doesn't love him. It's all his fathers doing, Vlad is planning it all. Kori told me that her mom is being black mailed. She had an affair with Vlad a year after Jeffery left and now he's making Melinda make Kori marry Matthew," Richard said after shutting and locking his door.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked him.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Look Matthew is evil and threatened to kill me and Kori if we said anything, and he tried to kill me twice," Richard told her.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to get that off my chest. Stay away from Matthew," Richard told her before unlocking his door.

"Alright I'll stay away from Matthew. I'm guessing you have a plan to stop Matthew and win Kori's heart," Rachel said.

"Umm yeah," Richard said before Rachel left to go eat and drink with all her friends. Richard went to eat with them too and told them that he was really good friends with Kori but he moved in a year after Kori came to Jump City. He also told them he had a place in Steel City.

"So Brad how did you meet Kori?" Garfield asked.

"Well I was going to school and then the new girl came and she was really cute so I showed her around and we became really good friends," Richard told them.

"That's just how Richard met Kori. He was everywhere she was and you could tell he liked her. It was so funny. Hey where is Richard?" Victor asked.

"He left for Steel City because somebody in his family got ill and it was really important," Richard lied.

"Oh," they all said in unison except for Rachel because she knew better.

(Ok I'm skipping to the wedding because it would take to long to tell you everything that happened in between so ya now we're at the beginning to the wedding)

The best man was Vlad, and Kori had her grandpa Bill walk her down the lane. Then the priest said the stuff and then it was time.

"Does anybody here have a reason they should not be married?" he asked.

"I do," Richard said, barging in and causing many people to gasp.

"Matthew isn't who you think he is! He tried to kill me and Kori… well he tried to kill me twice. I have proof I over heard him talking to Vlad in the kitchen," Richard said and then he pulled out the tape recorder and played it from the speakers so everybody could here. Then out of nowhere the police came out and arrested Vlad and Matthew.

"Kori can you come with me? I need to tell you something," Richard asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," Kori said, taking his hand.

"Kori once I met you I knew that I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the star in the sky I follow back home. You are the fire in my heart that keeps me alive. You are my Starfire and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kori will you marry me?" Richard asked as he pulled out the ring.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 30 REVIEW. SO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! Luv,

I Laugh at ur Pain

_I don't think I ever waited for 30 reviews. Most of the time when I say that, I update anyway… cuz I want more reviews. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_

_P.S.: sorry about the cheesiness in that chapter. _


	11. Rose

"Yes of course I will marry you," Kori said, tears in her eyes. Then Richard picked her up and hugged her. Then he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Great news everybody. Kori just agreed to marry me!" Richard announced after they separated.

"It's about time," Victor said.

"Happy times!" Garfield cried out. _He had a little too much to drink._

**A few Weeks Later:**

"Okay, I have to get a dress, we have to get a church, or I think we should have a star lit wedding. Like we should have it at like midnight and only invite our really close friends," Kori said from her spot on the couch.

"Umm Kori what about the cake?" Richard asked.

"Oh my god you're right the cake! Do you want vanilla or chocolate? Richard are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" she asked him.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"Richard try to pay attention," Kori told him.

"Alright, I'll try," Richard said in response.

"Alright what else do we need?" Kori asked him.

"I don't know. I think we got everything we need for a nice simple wedding," Richard said after thinking for a bit.

"I think you're right. Now we can start making invitations for everybody," Kori said happily.

"Alright let's get started," Richard said, taking out a pad of paper and a pencil.

Names on the list:

_Rachel Roth_

_Garfield Logan_

_Victor Stone_

_Karen Beecher_

_Jen Hex_

_Wally West_

_Roy Harper_

_Kate Moth_

(The wedding night. I skipped to this because I didn't want to go through the not so important things and ya so the wedding night.)

The best man was Bruce and Kori had her father walk her down the lane. (Her father is back and they won the war.) Kori was in a strapless white dress that went down to the floor and she was wearing white high heels that had a star on then. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing no makeup, she didn't need makeup she was already beautiful. (that's what Richard told her) Richard was wearing a tux with a white rose in the top pocket. His hair was the normal, gallons of gel in it and it was spiked up. Kori came up the lane with her father and then the priest said his stuff and then,

"Does anybody have a reason these two should not be wed?" nobody spoke because Richard gave them a death glare.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared. Then Richard pulled Kori into a soft but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart everybody started clapping then they went to the after party.

**About 2 years later:**

"Kori deep breaths. You can do it. It's almost out," A doctor said.

"Ah Mrs. Grayson you now have a beautiful baby girl. What do you want to name her?" a nurse asked.

"Her name will be Rose. What do you think Richard do you like the name Rose?" Kori asked, looking up at her beaming husband.

"I love it," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Rose it is," the doctor said before placing the baby in Kori's lap.

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK THE STORY IS OVER AND I LIKED IT, BUT I WROTE IT SO UMM SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU TO EVERY BODY THAT DID SEND IN THERE REVIEWS. I WILL NOT UPDATE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THE SEQUEL UNTIL I HAVE 43 REVIEWS SO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. LUV,

I Laugh at ur Pain

_I find it really funny that I never did get my 43 reviews, but yet I still updated. I guess I was demanding too much for my first story. Please review and I hope the story is a lot more enjoyable to read now!_

_And once again and special thanks to those who put up with the horror I call this story when I first put it out! You guys are the greatest!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


End file.
